Once Upon a Time
by lunaryu
Summary: Story about Uchiha brothers as protectors of Konohagakure. Sasuke with his sight that can see demons,and Itachi with his power that can exterminate them.Love,desire,hatred,and the influence of demon world coloring their lives.How will they live? One shoot


**A/N: **Heeeey, it's Lunaryu speaking---!! Well, I just want to make this story. It's a one-shoot, I guess, and I rate it for younger people. I don't know why but sometimes I want to make something sweet as well. It may become multiple chapters. Well, I leave that for reader who want me to continue this one-shoot. Anyway, please read and review, ok!

_**Private note:** _Oh yeah, and I have just realized that I have so many grammar errors. That's why I try to redo this fic. If there are still more grammar errors, please feel free to contact me. I will try my best to redo it again. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine. The spells of Kuji and everything including as spells are not mine either...**

**Warning: **_Well, because it is for younger people, there is no cursing words. It's only some bloody scenes with demons, I guess._

_**Saa, enjoy!!**_

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

_**Brothers**_

Once upon a time...there's a small village down deep inside a forest. The forest's name is Forest of The Death, and the village's name is Konohagakure.

Once…you may ask why the forest has such name. It's because inside the forest live hundreds, no, thousands of _Youkai_, meaning demons. The forest has such great danger for whoever stepping inside, but why do you think the village gets no harm for being inside the deathly forest? It's because…the village has a _Mamoriya_, meaning protector.

_Uchiha Ichizoku_ or the Clan of Uchiha is Konohagakure's protector. The head of the family has really strong _Maryoku_, meaning supernatural forces, to prevent any demon to attack the village. From generation to generation the head of Uchiha Clan only has one successor, but it will not be a story if this time, he has one successor as well.

This story is about _two successors_ in Uchiha family. Their love and hatred, their will and desire, their kindness and relationship, and everything between them will spin together in this story.

So then, there lived the first son of the head of Uchiha Clan in that village, named Uchiha Itachi. He was the first successor of Uchiha Clan. He had dark long smooth hair, dark enticing eyes, and pale skin. He was really good looking and no woman could resist his charm. He also had very great _maryoku_ which he often used to killing demons that broke inside the village and caused harm to the villagers.

Itachi was bestowed by such great power to exterminate demons, but he couldn't see them properly. Therefore, he often asked help to his younger brother, the second successor of Uchiha Clan who was four years younger than him, Uchiha Sasuke.

Just like his brother, Sasuke had such handsome face, pale skin, and short dark hair, but unlike his elder brother, Sasuke had no strong _maryoku_. However, he was gift the sight that could see demons very clearly. He couldn't exterminate them, but he became the eyes of his brother who could. They combined their power, and it seemed there was no problem between them, but….

"_Oni_ (demon)!!" a kid shouted to another kid, the dark haired one.

"_Bakemono da_ (monster)!" another kid shouted as well to the dark haired kid and began to throw the rocks to him.

"_Tchika tsuku na_ (don't come near us)!" then another kid shouted as well. Shortly, every kid began to shout and throw the rocks, making the kid run away from the playground into the forest.

Yes…, because of his power which could see the things that couldn't be seen by ordinary human, Sasuke often got shunned by the kids around his age. They said he was weird, and frightening, so there's no one who wanted to play with him. They hated him because of his power, and his family as well, didn't bother to look at him because they only cared about Itachi, his elder brother who had power to destroy _youkai_.

Short time later Sasuke was inside the forest near the lake. He sniffed and cried silently while trying to calm his emotion down. However, someone, or something more correctly, was there as well. It was not _something_ actually, but _some things_. There were lots of _them_ inside the forest, silently staring at the boy from the trees, beyond the water. Then slowly they began to reveal their selves to the boy.

"_Naka naide (don't cry),"_ one of the things said softly to the boy.

The dark haired boy was startled, and looked at the thing on the rock beside him. It was a green frog low _youkai_ who spoke to him. He was suddenly aware that there were really lots of small _youkais_ around him. He was scared at first, but then the _youkai_ began to speak softly, encouraging him.

"_Daijoubu, Uchiha Sasuke wa bakemono janai (it's alright, Uchiha Sasuke is not a monster),"_ a rabbit demon said cheerily.

"_So da, so da (that's right)!"_ a lizard demon agreed.

"_Uchiha wa tokubetsu dakara_ _(it's because Uchiha is special)," _a turtle demon spoke from the surface of the water.

"_Anata tachi_ (you are)…," Sasuke asked the _youkais_ in surprise. He looked confused at first, but then he was aware that the demons were trying to encourage him.

Sasuke smiled softly and dried his tears. "_Youkai-san_ (Mr. Demon), _tomodachi ni narou_ (let's be friends)," he said cutely in his loving smile.

"_Hai (yeah), yakusoku na (it's a promise)!" _the demons agreed and cheered loudly to greet their new friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Onii-san, onii-san_ (elder brother)," Sasuke was trying to wake Itachi up. "_Mattaku, onii-san tara, okite kure _yo (jeez, _onii-san_, please wake up). The ritual ceremony is almost begun," he said slightly annoyed because his brother was such a heavy sleeper. He poked Itachi slowly and shook him several times, but he didn't react, so he took the fastest way to wake him up.

Sasuke huffed, and then pulled the futon under Itachi's body and dropped him down to the hard _tatami_ (Japanese carpet).

"WHOAAAH!!" Itachi was startled when his body connected to the very hard and cold tatami. "_Ite te te_ (ouch, ouch, ouch)…! Jeez Sasuke, what was that for…!?" he asked while stroking his but, glaring at his younger brother in annoyance.

"That's your own fault for not waking up," Sasuke said, irritated.

"You could wake me up in nicer way, couldn't you?" Itachi looked at Sasuke while pouting in annoyance.

"Hell would I do," Sasuke said expressionless. "Anyway, please wake up. _Otousan_ (father) wants your presence in five minutes," Sasuke said while waving his hand as he walked out his brother room. "Ah, the bath is ready, and your white _yukata_ is on the second drawer," Sasuke added before closing the door.

Itachi looked at the door in stunned face. "Jeez, youngster," he said while sighing in defeat.

_Why has he become such an impudent 12 years old kid, I wonder…? It's not like he hates me though, but sometimes, he can be so cold and so far from everyone. I want him to be more open to everybody…._

Itachi sighed again as he tidied his futon and kept it in the closet. "Well, if everyone keeps gossiping about his power _to see youkai_, no wonder he becomes more and more cautious towards them. It's not like I don't understand his feeling," Itachi mumbled slowly while walking out his room.

Itachi walked on the cold wooden floor with his black sleeping _yukata_ loosening a bit from one of his shoulder, revealing his beautiful sexy pale skin to the maids who quickly nose bled while mewling _'Aaaah, Itachi-sama---!'_ or something like that as he passed in front of them. He turned to the hall way to the bathroom, where Sasuke had waited him.

"What took you so long, _nii-san_?" Sasuke asked indifferently; his tone was flat and empty.

"Would you mind not showing me that kind of face? It's horrible, you know?" Itachi protested slowly while undoing his robe from his body in front of his brother in distracted look.

"Well, I have to say sorry then, because I was born like this," Sasuke didn't bother to answer his protest seriously as he helped Itachi undo his robe, and then kept it safely on his arm.

"You're such a boring kid," Itachi mumbled, annoyed.

"Thank you very much," Sasuke said slowly as he guided his brother to the private _onsen _(hot spring).

Sasuke cleaned his brother's body with calm face as Itachi didn't let his eyes off from him. They stayed in comfortable silence until the younger Uchiha rinsed the shampoo on Itachi's smooth long hair. "_Ne_, Sasuke," Itachi called slowly.

"What's wrong?" the younger asked back calmly.

"Do you feel something strange in this onsen?" Itachi asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked while raising his eyebrows at his question, _weird_—he thought.

"I feel that I'm being stared by lots of eyes," Itachi said, feeling really uncomfortable now while sweat dropping.

"Ah, it may be your _fans club_ again behind those rocks," Sasuke said, slightly amused.

"That's not so funny," Itachi said in annoyance.

"Don't worry, they're just low youkais. They are not dangerous," Sasuke said again reassuringly.

"Ah, I see…," Itachi felt relieved after hearing Sasuke's statement.

"But it is sure strange," Sasuke commented suddenly. "_Onii-san_ has such great power to exterminate _youkai_, yet you can't see or hear them. That just doesn't make sense. You can only feel their presence," he added.

"That's because I don't want to see or hear them," Itachi said. "They're just pain in the ass if they begin to haunt someone, especially if that someone can see or hear them. You too, feel that they bother you a lot, right?" Itachi exclaimed.

"Well, it's hard at first," Sasuke confessed, "But thanks to it, I can be little bit useful in this family, even if it's just to be your eyes," Sasuke said, accepting it.

"Sasuke," Itachi turned his face at his brother in stern voice, but quickly regretted it as the shampoo on Sasuke's hand rinsed his eyes. "OOOWWW!!" he shouted in pain as he felt his eyes burnt by the chemical shampoo.

"Jeez, what are you doing, _nii-san!?_" Sasuke yelled at him in concern. "Suddenly moving like that…, let me wash your eyes---, don't scrub it like that! You make it worse!" Sasuke scolded his brother and short time later, he succeeded cleaning all the shampoo from Itachi's eyes, as well as his hair.

Itachi opened his red eyes slowly while groaning, "Oww, it's still hot…," he whined.

"Don't whine like a kid, people will be confused who is elder who is younger," Sasuke said again in sweat drop. Itachi didn't say anything as he pouted. Sasuke smiled small at him. "Then, what do you want to say just now?" Sasuke asked, wanting to hear whatever Itachi wanted to say.

"Sasuke is not just my eyes," Itachi said slowly while rubbing his eyes for awhile before he gazed again at Sasuke. "Sasuke is my beloved younger brother," he continued softly in whisper.

Sasuke didn't know if it was because of the steam or because of embarrassment, Itachi blushed slightly, his face reddening. Sasuke only stared at him in silence for almost five second before he could digest the information, and then he laughed heartily at that.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Itachi protested again, reddening even more until he felt like being boiled shrimp.

Sasuke was still laughing sometimes later and quickly tried to control it, but it seems futile. He was still chuckling when he said, "I love you, _nii-san_," in really sweet smile.

Itachi stopped to look at Sasuke's sweet face. He looked really beautiful when he was smiling, and Itachi loved his smile best. That's why when he stared deeply into Sasuke's face, trying to burn memory of his cute little brother, he pledged silently to his heart, that he would protect Sasuke from any _youkai_ who dared try to hurt him; no, not only _youkai_, but also _human._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Koko wa ja dame dayo_ (you can't be in this place)," Sasuke talked to an old cupboard. "You will bother the owner of this house," he continued slowly. "How about moving into forest? You will have lots of friends there. I have too," Sasuke smiled at the cupboard while people behind him were whispering to each other.

"Look, that freaky kid does it again…."

"Talking to a cupboard…what an unsightly thing to do…."

"Trying to scare us, huh…?"

Sasuke didn't care about what they said. He had used to hearing it by now, and he didn't bother to reply them. He concentrated, trying to convince the _youkai_ in the cupboard to move, or it would keep breaking the teapots or the cups which were kept inside.

"Well?" Sasuke asked the youkai which slightly began to understand and was willing to move. It jumped to Sasuke's shoulder. "Good boy," Sasuke patted the youkai's head. It was a mouse _youkai_. Sasuke smiled again cheerily at it and then walked away to the forest.

When Sasuke arrived to the forest near the lake, he called out his friends. "_Gama-kun, Rabi-kun, _are you there?"

No answer.

Sasuke looked at the rock where _Gama_-kun, the frog youkai, usually sat. It was empty. "Where are they?" Sasuke asked oddly.

Suddenly something jumped at him from behind, surprising Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground and looked at the thing on his stomach abruptly. "_Rabi-kun!_" he shouted at the rabbit _youkai_ in annoyance. "Jeez, you freaked me out! What's wro---!?" but Sasuke never finished his words as he set his face in horror seeing the _bloody_ injured Rabi. "Ra-…Rabi-kun! What's wrong!?" he looked really panicked.

"_S-Sa-Sasu---ke,"_ Rabi called Sasuke in whisper, heavily breathing.

"Rabi-kun! Don't talk too much! I will get some herb---!" but again, Sasuke couldn't finish his words as Rabi clutched his clothes with his remaining strength.

"Run…!" Rabi only managed to say that word as something sharp, shaped like claws, ripped him into two.

Sasuke couldn't help widening his eyes at the bloody murdering scene in front of his eyes. He was shocked, really shocked. "Ah…!" Sasuke could only sigh in fear as something, the owner of the claws revealed it self. It's a very big, giant wolf _youkai_, and it was showing off his white sharp fangs to Sasuke. His eyes were red, glinted dangerously as it stared hungrily at Sasuke.

_Youkai…a carnivore one…!_

Sasuke thought and was shocked. Damned, he couldn't produce voice at all. His voice died in his throat because of his shock. He could only gape and tremble in fear as the killing intent from the _youkai_ spread out around his black body.

"_**Hmm…I found a really good prey,"**_ the wolf talked! Sasuke widened his eyes even more. _**"My master will be very pleased to have him as a main menu for dinner."**_

_Run…!_

Sasuke's brain told him to, but his body couldn't move, paralyzed by the red eyes and the killing intent.

_Run…! Please, my legs…. Stand up now, move and run!!_

Sasuke could gather his strength, and he would have run away as fast as he could had the wolf not realized his intention and not jumped him to stop him. Sasuke screamed in pain as the cold sharp claws ripped his clothes, along with his smooth pale skin.

"_**Hmm…it seems you can see me very clearly…. Oh, dear, you have such great smooth skin. Very beautiful, and…my, oh my…you have spiritual power as well…. Hoho, it's really a BIG catch!"**_ the wolf looked really happy at his catch. Sasuke began to lose his hope as the _youkai_ glared daggers into his black onyx eyes. _**"I will not kill you here. It will be greater if I sacrifice you to my master freshly. He will be really pleased! I will posses you and then bring you to my master!"**_

Sasuke was sure the wolf tried hard to posses him, but somehow, he couldn't be possessed.

"_**Strange…my Maryoku doesn't affect you…, ah!"**_ it looked like aware of something. _**"It can't be expected to find a golden aspect such as you here…but it seems Fuji no Ryuu (the Dragon of Fuji) is at our side now…."**_

_Golden aspect…?_

Sasuke was startled when he heard that. He was a golden aspect!? That would be really ridiculous! "I am NOT a golden aspect!!" Sasuke shouted at the wolf angrily.

"_**I can't posses you. That will be a solid proof that you're a golden aspect,"**_ the wolf smirked wickedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed inwardly. He had not ever thought that he was a golden aspect, a human who had symmetrical body between the right side and the left side. It sounded not so special, but it was special. Human who had symmetrical body couldn't be possessed by _youkai_ or ghost, whether he had spiritual power or not. However, aside the benefit, having symmetrical body had its serious deathly flaws as well. Youkai really _**loved eating**_ human with that characteristic.

"_**What a waste of giving a golden aspect to my master…. I will eat you RIGHT NOW!!"**_ the youkai shouted hungrily as he opened his mouth widely; ready to crunch Sasuke's head.

_Now I will surely die!_

Sasuke thought while shutting his eyes in fear. However, he never felt the pain as he heard someone shouted something, like chanting.

"_Nau ma ku san man da ba sa ra dan kan!_" Someone shouted. His voice seemed nearing Sasuke and the monster on his body. "_Nau ma ku san man da bas a ra dan kan!_" that person repeated the chant again and again.

Sasuke dared himself open his eyes a little, and he saw the wolf immobile, paralyzed.

_It's a chance!_

Sasuke quickly shoved the youkai and stood. He quickly ran as fast as he could, not even seeing where he ran as he bumped to someone. "UWAAAA!!" Sasuke screamed in fear as suddenly that someone hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted at Sasuke very loudly, wiping the horror instantly from the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke was looking at Itachi, eyes widening in fear, body trembling uncontrollably. He was so scared, so scared until he felt numb.

"It's ok, Sasuke…. I am here, it's ok now…," Itachi said trying to reassure the boy in his embrace.

Sasuke couldn't say anything. He was shocked and was truly scared just now, but now he was in his brother warm embrace. He was relieved, but then he couldn't hold it anymore and cried. He cried really hard while clutching his brother's clothes.

Itachi was startled at this. He looked like stabbed on his heart when he saw Sasuke crying. He felt like almost exploding now. His eyes turned blood crimson as he tried to find the culprit who made his brother suffer. He looked around abruptly in angry state.

"How dare you…. HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BROTHER CRY!!" Itachi screamed, really angry with whatever in front of him now until he panted heavily. However, Sasuke nudged his clothes, still crying, but he nudged him insistently. "What, Sasuke?" Itachi asked him

"_Nii-nii-san_…the youkai is…on your right," Sasuke said slowly while sniffing and pointing Itachi's right side.

Itachi's face turned bright red at that, not very clearly if it was because he was angry or embarrassed. Itachi coughed and then turned a bit right and then glared at whatever it was. He couldn't see it anyway.

"Don't you think I will forgive you after you make my brother cry, you-filthy _YOUKAI_!!" Itachi shouted and performed hand seal. "_Rin Byou To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!_" Itachi finished his chant of Kuji and then he made a slashing motion with his right hand towards the youkai. "_KIERO_ (BE GONE)!!" Itachi shouted again as the Kuji clashed and slashed the youkai into nine parts. The youkai cried in pain and then was gone completely.

Itachi sighed in relief when he couldn't feel its presence anymore. He looked at Sasuke who was still crying in his left hand embrace, clutching Itachi's clothes really tightly. "Sasuke…it's ok. I have exterminated it," Itachi said softly while caressing Sasuke's hair slowly, trying to calm his brother.

"I-I know…," Sasuke replied slowly, still sniffing, "But it was really scary…. I was so scared…," Sasuke said again.

"_Hai-hai_ (yeah, okay)," Itachi suddenly slipped his hands to Sasuke's armpits and then lifted the boy high to the sky. Sasuke was surprised and widened his eyes, staring at Itachi's black eyes. Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke. "Sasuke is a BIG person," he said suddenly. "-and I will protect my BIG little brother, so he will not be scared and cry anymore!" he continued, shouting and laughing happily.

Sasuke was confused at first, but then slowly a small smile bloomed on his small pink lips. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, cleaning his tears, and then he hugged Itachi's neck tightly. "I love you, _nii-san_!" the boy shouted at his brother, really happy and relieved.

Yeah, Sasuke was a happy person. He was happy because he had such a kind brother. He was happy he could be useful to him. He didn't care what the villagers or his other family said about his power. His brother loved him, needed him, considered him as a precious one, and it was enough for Sasuke.

Itachi wanted to protect Sasuke and Sasuke wanted o help Itachi. Their relationship as brothers was the best in this world.

**End of Brothers**

**Once Upon The Time---Tbc…maybe**

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm…Sometimes I wanted to make something like this as well. Well, it's not perfect, but I think it's quite sweet. I like supernatural things, and I am glad I can finish this chapter. I actually want to make it into multiple chapters because in the end I will make Sasu/Naru in this story as well, but the plot hasn't sunk quite right into my head, so I think I will end it here. If I have found it, I will continue this story. However, if you like it to be one shoot, I will not bother to continue, so please tell me what you think in your review, ok?

Oh my…, it's almost midnight, well, I think that's it for now! See you next time!! Thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


End file.
